


Johnny B. Goode- Kings of 1985

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [23]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Epilogue, Leaving Home, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Time to say goodbye!  Some surprises and twists along the way, with a shimmer of hope for what is to come in the future!





	Johnny B. Goode- Kings of 1985

**Author's Note:**

> I don't WANNA!! *clings* I'm a SAD Empress of All...at least I have a few more chances to stay in my little universe with my adult deleted scenes, but it has ended for this little teen universe. 
> 
> I REALLY want to thank from the bottom of my heart, all of my readers who came along with me on this ADVENTURE!! You stayed through good times and bad and I want to take the opportunity to thank you for staying through all the continuity errors and grammatical faux pas. I can only get better with time...but I do have an ad in the paper for a good and loyal Beta if anyone would like the job!! It pays for shit! And you get NO breaks! And you have to put up with insanity 24-7...no takers? *dern* LOL!!
> 
> As ALWAYS I shower you all with GOLD STARS and COOKIES and CK/KK LOVE!!! These boys are our world. Thank you for letting me bring you a part of it <3

The next six months were an amazing time for Johnny and Daniel. There was never a couple more in love and more stuck on themselves than they were. Once Daniel learned to let go a whole new chapter in his life started on a brighter page. Johnny showed him just how attentive and devoted a person could be. They had come true to each other and decided that they wanted to call what they had, what it was. They were in a relationship.

  
Daniel helped Johnny heal from his injuries. He stayed with him through the good times and the bad. When Johnny was difficult, Daniel would gently remind him that they were in this together and that he would be there for him. Johnny had many moments of uncertainty...and many times he wanted to return back to his liquid source of comfort and confidence. Daniel helped him to get past that as well.

  
"You don't need it, man."

  
"Yeah...but you don't know how hard it is. My mom...she's not well. My step-dad...he won't stop giving her shit. I don't know what to do."

  
He would hold Johnny when he became too upset to deal with things and encouraged him to talk out is problems, rather than drown his sorrows. Johnny had gotten better. One day he put it aside, hoping never to look back.

Johnny was happy. He was happier than he had been in a long time. Once LaRusso knew what his feelings were, how much he knew he needed him in his life, things became easier.

  
They returned to school. They weren't going to lie. It had become difficult knowing that they were now "social outcasts" at least in the eyes of most. That didn't let it bother them though. They both put on brave faces and just ignored the underlying prejudices of their classmates.

  
"I'm sorry you don't have your friends, anymore...Johnny." Daniel had said one day as they were walking out of class to his motorcycle. They were going to his house to study. He still got rides from time to time. Johnny loved driving Daniel's Ford when he let him. Daniel treated that car like his baby, and Johnny was the only other person he let drive it.

  
"Who needs those jerks anyway..." Johnny said smiling down at him. He pulled him over to the side of the building and looked him in the eyes. Beautiful blue...melting Chocolate Brown. "I have what I want."

  
Daniel had plenty of issues and worries of his own still to deal with. His mother, Ali...even Mr. Miyagi. They were constantly in the back of his mind as something had to hide from...always keep things moving in a direction that didn't point at him and who he was. Johnny was sympathetic. He didn't hassle Daniel about coming clean to anyone. He knew it would happen on his own terms.

  
Daniel had wanted to speak to Ali ever since the night at the beach. He had seen her around, but she was always avoiding him now. She had hung out with Bobby for a while, they were always seen talking and when they made eye-contact, her face would crumple and she would run away. Daniel was upset. He needed to resolve their differences. At least to let her know he was sorry for the way things had turned out between them. She needed to hear that from him.

  
The boys were happy just to be in each other's company. They didn't do a lot of things in public and that was fine by them. They still hung out places, but they were forever content with being alone. They would go on walks. They would go hiking, and camping. They would spend days at the beach and at Johnny's house. They never went to Daniel's. His mother still would not understand. Mr. Miyagi would take them fishing. Miyagi had started growing fond of Johnny as well.

"One day...you learn kata...just like Daniel-san."

  
"Nah...that sissy girl stuff isn't for me."

  
"What mean...sissy girl stuff?"

  
"I mean...I you won't catch me dancing around the room with all those fancy hand movements. What do I look like a geisha?" Johnny twirled his hands.

  
"You still stuck in offense mode...Johnny-san."

  
"And that's just how I like it." He watched as Daniel and Miyagi began their practice, keeping his eyes on Daniel. There was a definite grace in movement and action and he felt the color go to his cheeks every time Daniel looked at him, quirky little smile on his lips, as he practiced his moves.

  
"I'll get you to do this with me, if it's the last thing I do..." Daniel said later when Miyagi had gone off to bed. They were sitting on Miyagi's deck, holding hands.

  
"I'm always one for a bet..." Johnny said kissing his forehead.

  
Daniel had a gleam in his eye.

  
"What...."

  
"Nothing." He smiled.

  
"C'mon, LaRusso...I know what that look means."

  
"I was just thinking...how good you would look in a kimono."

  
"I bet you were."

  
"Yeah...and it's driving me wild." Daniel said going for Johnny's lips. He got up on his knees wanting to push the other boy down to the deck. He began kissing him until Johnny broke them away.

  
"Your...Sensei..." He said nodding to the house.

  
"He's cool...now let me show you how to wax on...wax off."

  
\---------

  
They had talked about their plans for what they would do during the summer. It was time that someone or both of them had gotten a job. Johnny told Daniel that he wouldn't have to worry about anything and that Johnny would take care of him. Daniel wanted to do this on his own. He did still have a sense of pride and he wasn't about to let his boyfriend take all the weight on his shoulders.

  
"You always were a stubborn ass."

"You like me this way..."

  
Johnny smirked and kept skimming the want ads. He knew better to argue with anything that Daniel came up with. His job was to make sure he was calm and happy. He and Mr. Miyagi were in agreement on this one fact. When Daniel thought too much, it was a really bad idea.

  
School was coming to an end. Finals were on everyone's mind now and there wasn't a whole lot of time for extracurricular activities. No trips to Golf -n- Stuff, no movies...no late nights, just books and bed. Sometimes Johnny wanted more to go on in the latter, but Daniel, the ever responsible, kept Johnny focussed on his tasks. They had become a great team, together.

 

"So...what are you wearing?" Johnny asked on the phone, one evening in late May.

  
"Well...that's a nice way to start a conversation." Daniel leaned against his headboard. He had tossed aside his chem book and propped his phone to his ear. "It's so hot...I'm just here in my boxers...you?"

  
"I don't mean that...idiot." Johnny said laughing into the phone. "Although...you can tell me more...later. I mean...what are you wearing to the prom?"

  
"Oh...right...yeah....I haven't really thought about it much...have you?"

  
"Of course...this is my senior year...you know I gotta go."

  
"Yeah...but Johnny..."

  
"What...'but Johnny'?"

"Nothin...nothin...I just thought...well you know...after all that's happened."

  
"You embarrassed or something...oh and who says I was taking you, anyway....is that what you thought, LaRusso?"

  
Tendrils of worry began forming that same old feeling again in the back of Daniel's mind.

  
"Well...you know...I know you weren't planning on going by yourself."

  
"That's right."

  
"So...what are you saying?"

  
"Geeze, Danielle...lighten up...I'm just getting around to the point of asking you to go with me."

  
Daniel exhaled a nervous laugh. "Yeah...I know you, Goldilocks...always gotta be screwing with me."

  
"I can't always be soft around you...there are still times I wanna kick your ass seven ways from Sunday."

  
"Anytime you want to get back on the mat...you just say so."

  
"There will be time for a re-match soon enough...now tell me what are you wearing?"

  
"I dunno...I guess I'll surprise you...probably something powder blue...to match your eyes."

  
"That sounds gay."

  
"Shut up."

  
\---------  
The Enchantment Under The Sea dance was held in mid-June. The gym was decorated all in sea colors and tacky mermaid, seashells and beach ball cutouts lined the walls and doors. Pink and light blue streamers hung from the ceiling and people could take pictures behind a large wooden board with a mermaid and merman on the front with their faces cut out.

  
It was decided that the boys would both meet at the school at around 7 pm. Daniel had to lie to his mother again about Ali being his prom date and that he would be picking her up. She had gone with him to buy a form-fitting, powder blue tuxedo that they had found at a thrift store in town. Daniel smirked to himself, thinking that he had only been kidding about wearing this. When he tried it on, he realized he didn't look half bad. His brown skin complimented the tux nicely and he even forgave the ruffles. A dark blue bow tie and cummerbund completed the ensemble and his mother told him he looked very dashing and debonair.

  
"C'mon Ma..."

  
"My baby boy in these baby blues...Ali's gonna have to beat the other girls away." She smiled and held on to Daniel's face. She ruffled his hair.

"Ma...I just fixed this." He ran back to the bathroom and re-fixed his perfectly coiffed hair.

  
Johnny had shown up around 6:45 and stood waiting in the parking lot for a while. He was dressed in a traditional black tux...head to toe. He knew he looked like a knock out. He adjusted his bright pink tie and shifted his cummerbund. It was a stupid theme for a prom, but everyone had to have some touch of pink and blue. He wondered what was keeping Daniel. He didn't think he could go into the gym alone. A few girls passed him on the way in, looking at him...smiling. Johnny smiled back and winked. He decided to follow them and just play it cool until Daniel arrived.

  
Daniel pulled into the parkinglot a little after seven. Others students and couples were milling outside of the school and making their way into the gym. He didn't spot Johnny outside and figured that he might be indoors waiting.

Out of nowhere a car came speeding around the parking lot. Daniel had to jump back as it careened into the parking space next to his. He was lucky not to be hit. His baby...not so much. The car had taken off most of the right side's bumper and light fixture. Daniel stood there in shock...his mouth hanging open. He looked up to see who was behind the wheel.  
Ali looked at him with a mix of defiance and abandon. She looked like she had nothing left to lose.

  
"Ali...what the hell??!! Are you ok?"

  
Ali cut off her engine and tried to open the door on her side. It was stuck. She got out of the other side with a struggle. She was dressed in pink sea foam iridescent tulle and all of the frills. ' _She looks like a Barbie doll...'_ Daniel thought fleetingly. She stood there in front of him, breathing hard. He noticed a bottle in her hand.

  
"Hey handsome...Long time no see!"

  
"Ali...what the....what's going on??!! Are you drunk?!"

  
She laughed, hysterical. "What gave that away..." She came over to him, tripping on something and falling into his arms.

  
"Ali...why are you doing this?" Daniel held her back and she was still laughing until the tears began.

  
"You were supposed to be my date...Daniel. You were supposed to be with me!"

  
"Oh...Ali...you have no idea how sorry I am...about everything....I never meant for you to get hurt."

  
"Shut up! Just shut up ok!! You don't get to do this. You don't get to turn that pretty face on me and pity me. " She pointed at him with the bottle in her hand. She took another drink, choking on it.

  
"Put down the bottle, Ali. Someone's gonna get hurt."

  
"Yeah...like I just fucked up your precious car." She laughed again. "I thought that would get your atten...attention..." She looked green.

  
"Oh boy...come here...if you're gonna be sick...go over to the bushes." Daniel said trying to lead her.

  
"Get your hands off of me!" She pushed him away, staggering back.

  
He stood there and looked at her with his arms folded. He didn't deserve to feel pity for her. He deserved what was right in front of him.

  
"You know what...you two deserve each other...I've thought about it...it was really me who brought you two together. If it wasn't for me...maybe...maybe you'd be mine. You'd be different."

  
"You're not making any sense."

  
"Oh I'm making the best sense...I just want to let you know something, LaRusso...this all of this will come back to haunt you some day...when you finally stop this game...this silliness...you don't realize how many people you and that jerk has hurt. I'll make sure you hurt some day..."

  
"Ali...I think we need to go inside and call you a cab. You are drunk and upset. I promise I won't embarrass you inside...but you need to go home."

  
Her friends pulled up beside them in there convertible and quickly hopped out of it grabbing her and comforting her. They gave Daniel dirty looks and Susan got in his face. "Don't you talk to her again. You've done enough damage." She looked at his car. "I'm just sorry she didn't do worse."

\-------

  
Johnny had been walking around the gym. He nodded at a few classmates stopping to talk to a couple about graduation. Not may people approached him to talk, but Johnny was fine with that. He stopped by the stage and listened to the music, tapping his foot. He kept glancing at his watch and the gym doors. He was really going to make Daniel pay, if he stood him up. He ran a hand through his bangs, re-adjusting them and letting them fall perfectly against his forehead. The double doors opened and in walked Daniel. Johnny drank him in. He was perfect. He did have to laugh to himself. The little twerp actually wore the powder blue. He was going to have fun taking that ugly thing off of him. "Oh...man...look at those ruffles." He laughed. He would never let him live it down.

  
Daniel caught his eye over by the stage. Johnny knew instantly something was wrong. Daniel's eyes were wide and round and he had that jittery look about him. Johnny started walking toward him. He knew that Daniel needed him. He just knew. Daniel walked quickly in his direction pushing past a couple of people. He only wanted one person at that moment. Johnny stopped in front of him. The tension around Daniel was palpable.

  
"Daniel...are you alright?" He reached out with his hand to clasp the other's. He brushed his thumb across Daniel's knuckles.

  
"I...I'm fine....I'm just glad you're here...is all." Daniel said gulping in air.

  
"I'm getting good at spotting your stories, LaRusso." Johnny said pulling him close. He ignored Daniel's protests as he moved his head to his shoulder. The stood like that for a minute. Daniel's breathing slowed. Johnny pulled him back, looking into his eyes.

  
"Wanna tell me?"

  
"Not now...ok...let's just go home soon, allright?"

  
The principal came over to the microphone. He had a few announcements.

  
"Allllright are we all having a good time?" A small smattering of claps went around the room. "Ok...well we have a special treat for everyone. I know we have our DJ here playing all the latest music that you kids are into...but I've also hired us some local talent. Now he's a young up and comer from the neighboring town of Hill Valley...he's got himself a group...Let's give a warm welcome to Marty and the McFlys!" The principal clapped loudly as a short, nervous young kid came over to the microphone. His group took their places behind him.

  
Daniel and Johnny both paused to look at the stage. They looked back at each other and shrugged.

  
"Uh Alright *mic feedback*...well this is an oldie....he looked out into the audience...and shook his head...and it's STILL an oldie...but a goodie." A rock and blues riff started up and people began to bop their heads. The kid could play.

  
_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans_  
_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_  
_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_  
_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_  
_Who never ever learned to read or write so well_  
_But he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell_  
_Go go_

  
Johnny looked at Daniel after watching that Marty kid gyrate all over the stage. "What a loser..."

  
"Yeah..."

  
"You wanna get out of here..."

  
"Please...I think I've had enough fun and excitement for one evening."

  
Johnny took Daniel's hand and led him off of the dance floor. They went outside still holding hands and walking toward the parking lot. "Johnny...why don't we go over to the park for a while. Can we do that?"

  
Johnny looked at him seriously. "Is everything ok, LaRusso?"

  
"Yeah...I just want to spend some time alone with you." He said sadly. He lead them away from the parking lot over to the common area, past the patch of ground to where their bench was at. The full moon had come out to shine and it illuminated their spot. Johnny smiled tenderly and laced his fingers with Daniel's.

  
"Oh...I see..." He led them the rest of the way, pulling Daniel with him. His mood seemed off and he just wanted to know what was wrong. He hated to see him anything but happy.

  
When they reached their bench, it was thankfully empty. No one was outside, making out or throwing their own kind of party. It was just him and Daniel.

  
"Tell me what's wrong, princess." He said lovingly. Daniel knew Johnny loved his pet names and he loved it when Johnny called him one.

  
Daniel picked at his button on his cuff. He didn't really want to look Johnny in the eye. He started loosening up his bow tie. It was choking him.

  
"Here...let me help you with that." Johnny untied it and left it hanging around his neck. His hands paused at his shoulders. He used his finger to lift Daniel's chin to look at him. "You're thinking again..."

  
Daniel pulled Johnny close and hugged him then. Johnny was only slightly taken aback as he laughed softly and enveloped him in a tight hug. They both stood there, in their tuxedos in the moonlight...just holding on for dear life.

  
"Dance with me..." Johnny whispered in Daniel's ear.

Daniel nodded against his neck and Johnny kissed the top of his head. They slowly began swaying to a rhythm all their own.

Johnny started humming quietly and Daniel felt the vibrations in his chest.

Johnny rubbed his hands up and down Daniel's arms. He stood back to look at him.

"I've never been this happy before."

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"You really wanna bring up that story, Danielle...?

"Who'da thought right?"

"Yeah...I would never have imagined this would be how we wound up."

"We were both out of balance...and now...now I don't know what my life would be like without you in it."

"Well...you're lucky you're cute, LaRusso. If you weren't..." He trailed off. Daniel whacked him in the chest.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."

Johnny put his hands to either side of Daniel's waist and pulled him close. Their hips the only thing touching a small sigh escaping from Daniel's parted lips. He touched his forehead to Daniel's and sighed their breaths mingling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Johnny."

\-------

Daniel drove his Ford over to Mr. Miyagi's house the next morning. It was smoking and busted up. It had been making a rattling noise. He parked it and angrily got out of the car.

"Good Morning, Daniel-san...what happened?"

He explained to Mr. Miyagi in a round about way what Ali did to his car. He joked about her saying she didn't care what happend to Daniel and that he didn't care if she ran off with some football player or some other jerk. He was more upset about his car in the light of day than he had been the night before. He just wanted to make sure that she was alright. He knew her friends would take care of her.

"The worst part about this Mr. Miyagi is that we're leaving...we have to go to Fresno for two months because of a job my ma wants. Why do I have to go? My whole summer is ruined!"

  
Miyagi led him to the backyard where he was working on a new project. Daniel looked at it warily. "How come when I have a problem you always have some sort of project to work on?"

  
"Cosmic Coincidence."

\-------

Now as he sat on an airplane a whirlwind of happenings all taking place at once, Daniel looked out of the window with about a million regrets on his shoulders. He reasoned with himself that he really had no time at all to make the decisions he had to make. This was just the way it had to be. He couldn't stand to be away from his home and stay in Fresno with his mom, going crazy...trying to find a way back to Johnny. He couldn't stand being without Mr. Miyagi for so long. He chose the lesser of two evils. He only hoped that Johnny would understand. He only hoped that Johnny would be there. End the end. Waiting.


End file.
